creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk
Zukabego-Nama Gusuk is the only moon in the Yepreckerts system, found in orbit around the system's first planet, Sacowitchi Iefalt. It is covered in large quantities of plutonium, iron, and gold. Zinc, heridium, and emerald are also not uncommon. Description Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk is the one and only moon of Sacowitchi Iefalt, the first planet from the planetary system's star, Yepreckerts. This places it within the Ospeleshv Fringe, along the edge of the Euclid Galaxy. Although it was once a glacial moon during much of history, a recent event has transformed it into an irradiated moon. Geological seasons The atmosphere of Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk is unstable. It has two extended seasons, each which last tens of thousands of years and are affected by the solar winds that bombard the planet. During the glacial period or "Gusuk winter", the planet is deadly to immigrants and some life support protection is dire to survive the conditions. During this time the planet fluctuates between a day/night temperature cycle of between -43.06°F (-41.7°C) and -114.7°F (-81.5°C), giving it a mean temperature of 40.46°F (-4.7°C); it also has a toxin rating of 0.8-1.0 and a radiation level of 18.0-18.1. Despite the name, the irradiated period or "Gusuk summer" is actually far safer to travelers, with the temperature remaining close to 66.2°F (19°C); the toxin rating becomes non-existent and the radiation level actually dropping to a level of 5.2. Common Name Although the common name for the planet would be Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, this does occasionally get shortened to just "Zukaberg". History Genetic Transference At some point during galactic history, a genetic exchange of wildlife between Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk and Litvaardpa Dummi occurred where the enslaved Korvax were forced to move various organisms via the Gek First Spawn. This exchange appears to have involved fauna (including ancestors of both the Cohore lineage and the Speckled Gekdog, as well as the Glendale Nemone) being moved to Litva and flora (specifically, an ancestor of the Spiny Toothpaste) being brought over to Zukabergo. While the underlying reasons for this exchange are not known to modern cosmic historians, the eventual outcome is clear: The Cohore ancestor served as a missing link between the Cohores and Tailshrikes of Zukabergo and the giant Bhonciero, and the Gekdog evolved into the Lobed Gekdog, which then led to the evolution of the Stegobufosuchids and Vaardpadilloes. The Glendale Nemone, though a hardy species in its own right, adapted into the Dayglo Nemone. The exact species of Toothpaste brought over is unknown, but it eventually led to the Spiny Toothpaste. The Lambent Crisis thumb|400px|Evolutionary cladogram for the reptilianoid species. A small group banded together called the Lambency Coalition. Over the next 5 months, a small group of Gek and the Loranche adventurer Somarinoa battled the lambency virus that had begun to overtake the planet. Although the small group were able to start to gain a foothold on the situation, they were shocked to find the ice on the planet evaporating en masse as a massive solar windstorm struck it. After several squadrons were boiled alive in the deadly steam rising into the atmosphere, the coalition were forced to temporarily flee the planet as the entire ice ball thawed. Upon touching back down on the new surface some weeks later, they found an entirely different landscape sprawling out in front of them. The moon, formerly deadly cold was now irradiated beyond repair. Most known species were found to have gone extinct, but a number of new life forms were discovered during the cursory investigation. New species found during this investigation included two species of Honeycomb Nemone (Riquadera anournium and Eawanica glendalea), Sagerdh Cohore (Cohore cokisti), Sagerdh Skyleech (Aolapia myotiesow), Gusukhope, Spiny Toothpaste (Fabrium esmoleodae), Owvela Coral, Zukabergo Wogakak (Fiumphiatu cokisti), Weeping Tendrila (Taylicea founarea), Titan Thorncat (Destroinis cifugear), Joube Angervine (Tuviniecus ueorgosera), Astistok, Wormtongue (Imquea doumetescica), Kukamba, and the Yinfurbing Tukakak, among others. Lambency was surprisingly absent during in-depth inspections, and while the Ibbochr Tailshrikes had seemingly gone extinct, some small pockets of unaffected Ibbochr Shalewolves were found to have survived in caverns beneath the planet's surface. Life Flora Despite being considered to be non-existent, many floral species are found on the moon. Although the world is known for its overall harsh nature, most of these species are found outside of the safe caverns. Astistok.jpg|Astistok Diekon.jpg|Diekon (Usitae gazenamima) Frosty Fungiferoid.jpg|Frosty Fungiferoid (Taylicea founarea) Gusukhope.jpg|Gusukhope (Cosmotagetes zukabergo) Hands of the Uplifter.jpg|Hands of the Uplifter (Yemsteum inlandaea) Iagelgoand Wastail.jpg|Iagelgoand Wastail Icekarut.jpg|Icekarut (Xogonium tescifea) Icy Angevine Wild.jpg|Icy Angervine (Layncelica cokagiagus) Joube Angervine Wild.jpg|Joube Angervine (Tuviniecus ueorgosera) Klovah.jpg|Klovah Kukamba.jpg|Kukamba Snow Intestine.jpg|Snow Intestine (Bedravera jaceolaia) Spiny Toothpaste.jpg|Spiny Toothpaste (Fabrium esmoleodae) Tendrils Tear.jpg|Tendrils Tear (Lawagera banovamera) Tundra Shrubtree.jpg|Tundra Shrubtree (Sonycteum aliiatnis) Weeping Tendrila Wild.jpg|Weeping Tendrila (Taylicea founarea) Wormtongue Wild.jpg|Wormtongue (Imquea doumetescica) Zukabergo Blackleaf.jpg|Zukabergo Blackleaf Zukabergo Redleaf.jpg|Zukabergo Redleaf Zukacap.jpg|Zukacap No Image.png|Zukalomba Fauna Faunal species are low in quantity, though they often hide in caves during storms or particularly cold nights. Predators are almost all solitary by nature while herbivores are often found in herds. Becko Crabcat.jpg|Becko Crabcat Biyfisha Coral Wild.jpg|Biyfisha Coral Boreyro Leechsnatcher.jpg|Boreyro Leechsnatcher (Uisiarus myotiesow) Cavetorch.jpg|Cavetorch (Iustumium lubecolae) Frostsponge.jpg|Frostsponge Glendale Nemone.jpg|Glendale Nemone (Eawanica glendalea) Great Slateskull.jpg|Great Slateskull (Thboreva wapelo) Gusuk Skyleech.jpg|Gusuk Skyleech (Sigovideae myotiesow) Honeycomb Nemone.jpg|Honeycomb Nemone (Riquadera anournium) Ibbochr Shalewolf.jpg|Ibbochr Shalewolf (Yomanaglo tugagiumh) No Image.png|Ibbochr Tailshrike (Ubnero ferigosthe) Icy Rockslug.jpg|Icy Rockslug Lambency Tailshrike.jpg|Lambency Tailshrike (Ubnero ferigosthe) Lambency Wolf.jpg|Lambency Wolf (Yomanaglo tugagiumh) Lesser Slateskull.jpg|Lesser Slateskull (Daventum ekumfiere) Lobrau Fatcat.jpg|Lobrau Fatcat (Rizonae kappenural) Night Beacon.jpg|Night Beacon (Ciaria ilgeochoe) Noble Sailridge.jpg|Noble Sailridge (Tagiumo amdiuvo) Owvela Coral Wild.jpg|Owvela Coral Sagerdh Cohore (male).jpg|Sagerdh Cohore (Cohore cokisti) Sagerdh Skyleech.jpg|Sagerdh Skyleech (Aolapia myotiesow) Sailcat.jpg|Sailcat (Spinotik sp.) Shalespine Tailshrike.jpg|Shalespine Tailshrike Speckled Gekdog.jpg|Speckled Gekdog Striped Slateskull.jpg|Striped Slateskull Tendrila Nemone Wild.jpg|Tendrila Nemone Thorncat Wild 3 (Cropped).jpg|Thorncat (Arcatik hokamai) Titan Thorncat Wild.jpg|Titan Thorncat (Destroinis cifugear) Yinfurbing Tukakak.jpg|Yinfurbing Tukakak (Fauxumphiatu cokisti) Zinc Palateworm Wild.jpg|Zinc Palateworm (Irquivalea spromusae) Zukabergo Wogakak.jpg|Zukabergo Wogakak (Fiumphiatu cokisti) Locations Biomes Glacial Era *Adviktome Desert *Auserk Moor *Becko Desert *Bedulcol Desert *Bitoa Crater *Boreyro Desert (crash landed drop pod; killed by starving Shalewolves) *Cejaco Wastes (crash landed drop pod; survivor killed via getting lost in the nearby caves) *Cekvord Badlands *Drussongyi Crater (crash landed drop pod; entered spawning caves of Lambency Tailshrikes) *Eajend Lowlands *Elwin Wastes *Fajoji Plains *Futerfjot Crossing *Hadachsh Dale *Iagelgoand Wastes *Ibbochr Dale (research station destroyed by Lambency wolves) *Kupenarsa Badlands (crash landed drop pod; unknown fate of survivors) *Lakiut Crater *Mawats Plains *Mexic Desert *Mezato Badlands *Nuginanante Desert *Ohuan Glacier *Opiskol Badlands *Ousmand Dale *Ovna Glacier *Piyirrh Moor *Plains of Johnpett (crash landed drop pod; unknown fate of survivors) *Plains of Nuchi (crash landed drop pod; survivor drank radioactive water) *Plains of Nutlia *Qamal Glacier *Sidopolu Moor *Subbou Wastes *Sulahum Dale *Tapatrelaspr Crater *Terelimb Crater *Uryam Plains *Usbarman Valley *Yenmas Flats Post-Thaw *Amganna Operations Centre (former Coalition HQ) *Aoakesc Lowlands (derelict base, consumed by Lambency outbreak during Coalition days; not sterilized in thaw) *Biyfisha Valley *Iauro Valley *Joube Valley *Lafvenik Crater *Plains of Owvela *Sagerdh Lowlands *Yinfurbing Moor (derelict base, consumed by Lambency outbreak during Coalition days; not sterilized in thaw) Gek plaques & monoliths *Fiolunda Landmark, Gek plaque *Memories of Diperfid-Zaba, Gek plaque *Memories of Jamattata-Inpr, Gek plaque *Memories of Subraragma-Ciel, Gek plaque *The Ahemarte Fragment, Gek monolith *The Reustrifa Fragment, Gek plaque *Tribute to Fefluorikas, Gek plaque Notable locations *Bedulcol Operations Center *Camp Etsinas *Eajend Operations Center *Hachadsh Outpost *Mezato Outpost *Nuginanante Outpost *Nutlia Operations Center *Ohuan Operations Center *Ovna Outpost *Piyirrh Operations Center *The Clemi *The Jemaso (crash landed drop pod; survivors killed via depressurization) *The Ruyni (crash landed drop pod; survivors founded Camp Etsinas) *Yenmas Outpost Notable colonists Although there were roughly 350 colonists living on the planet recently, listed below are the ones who are known by name. Demark.jpg|Exporter Demark (Mezato Outpost) Rityasv.jpg|Merchant Rityasv (Nuginanante Outpost) No Image.png|Navigator Evarmu (Hachadsh Outpost) Muramske.jpg|Resource Analyst Muramske (Camp Etsinas) Gagide.jpg|Specialist Gagide (Camp Etsinas) Rijoje.jpg|Specialist Rijoje (the Clemi) Stays (Gek).jpg|Supervisor Stays (Ovna Outpost) Pelts (Gek).jpg|ToilGek Pelts (Yenmas Outpost) Irch.jpg|Trade Envoy Irch (Camp Etsinas) No Image.png|Wayward Poet Zhot (Unspecified) Behind the scenes *Although the names of planets are randomly generated, discoverer Somarinoa considers the name to retroactively be a reference to Mark Zuckerberg, founder of Facebook. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Fanon Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Original Locations Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets